globewikiafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Indien-Filme
>>>> Indien wird noch als Weiterleitung aufgeteilt zu ' Filme über Indien' und ' Filme aus Indien' =aktuell, in der Mediathek= *Allison Bean: [http://www.3sat.de/page/?source=/dokumentationen/175169/index.html ''Indiens wilde Schönheit (Folge 1/5) Die Wüste Thar.] Die Reihe "Indiens wilde Schönheit" führt zu den spektakulärsten und schönsten Regionen Indiens und ihren Bewohnern. *Die erste Folge zeigt die Wüste Thar. bei 3sat Es folgen: 2. Im Dschungel der Ghats, 3. Leben am heiligen Fluss, 4. Der Himalaya, 5. Im Land der Naga. _____ Inhalt __notoc__ a) Das Bild, das deutsche Filme über Indien vermitteln — Indien im Film. b) Filme über Indien aus Indien c) aus engl.sprachigen und anderen Ländern d) Spielfilme aus Indien, insbesondere Bollywood-Filme Das Bild, das deutsche Filme über Indien vermitteln — Indien im Film Filme über Indien aus Indien * India Season — Programmes inspired by one of the most culturally diverse nations in the world - India. (Ein Angebot der BBC London) * 'Mumbai High - Eine Schule im Slum / Ein Musical.' Music, Songs and Lyrics : Nainita Desai. (Dharavi in Mumbai ist mit bis zu einer Million Bewohnern der größte Slum Asiens. Schauplatz des Films ist eine der wenigen Schulen in Dharavi. Und wie überall auf der Welt sind die Schüler voller Hoffnungen auf ihr zukünftiges Leben. Das Überraschende dabei: Sie singen! Der Film ist ein dokumentarisches Musical, das auch das dramatische Schicksal von einigen dieser Kinder erzählt. 20) Regie: Brian Hill, Sam Benstead. 2015. * Homepage (Engl.) * (dazu mehr bei arte.tv …) * 'Lunchbox, 101 Min, 2013. Ritesh Batra, Regie. Drehbuch Ritesh Batra, Vasan Bala (dazu mehr bei arte.tv …) aus engl.sprachigen und anderen Ländern * Ulrike Wittern:'' Hungriges Indien.'' (2012. 3sat. Schon heute haben 300 Millionen Inder nicht genug zu essen. Dabei gibt es genügend Lebensmittel. Ein großer Teil verrottet bereits auf den Feldern oder auf dem Weg zu den Märkten.) Spielfilme aus Indien, insbesondere Bollywood-Filme ? * Yeh Jawaani Hai Deewani (2013) Bereits historisch * „Der Tiger von Eschnapur“ Filme aus den Jahren 1921, 1938 und 1959 (Fritz Lang, eine stark abgewandelte Neuverfilmung). * 1921, Regie Joe May, 2 Teile. Der 1. Teil trägt den Titel „Die Sendung des Yoghi“, der 2. Teil heißt „Der Tiger von Eschnapur“. Das Drehbuch schrieben Fritz Lang und Thea von Harbou nach dem Roman "Das indische Grabmal" (s.u.). May ließ auf dem Gelände bei Berlin mehrere Großbauten errichten, darunter zwei Gopura-Tempelbauten und einen Maharaja-Palast mit Tigerhof. Tausende Statisten. Der Zirkus Sarrasani stellte Tiere zur Verfügung. (Anm. 1) * Der Abenteuerfilm des Regisseurs Richard Eichberg, 1938, gedreht in Udaipur und Mysore und in Rüdersdorf (Deutschland). Nach einem Roman von Thea von Harbou. * 2007 erschien ein Hörbuch nach dem Thema. * „Das indische Grabmal “ * DAS RÄTSEL VON BANGALOR - THE MYSTERY OF BANGALORE (1918). ::Regie: Alexander von Antalffy, Paul Leni. Written by: Rudolf Kurtz, Paul Leni. Set design: Paul Leni. Production company: Pax-Film, Berlin (? Universum?) * … und es gibt ein Spiel: Spielrezension w w w *Liste bei moviepilot * * ---- [thumb|Keine Traumkulisse [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Udaipur Udaipur ]] [[#Bereits historisch|Anm. '''1:]] * Wo liegt oder was ist Eschnapur? Einfach nur eine imaginäre indische Stadt in einem deutschen Spielfilm - pur aus der Phantasie? Steht der Name für die Megacity Mumbai, Udaipur - Rajasthans 'Lake City' ? Oder wofür? Der See ist der Pichola See; ca. 4 km lang und 3 km breit. Auf der nördlichen Insel wurde unter Maharana Jagat Singh II. 1757 der schneeweiße Marmor-Jag-Niwas-Palast (engl.) hinein gebaut, heute das Lake Palace Hotel. Dort wurden u. a. der 'Tiger von Eschnapur' und James Bonds 'Octopussy' (1983) gedreht. * [ …… * [ …… Kategorie:Baha